


Like Fathers like Sons

by Azamir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sex Talk, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Harry is called to Hogwarts when Albus Severus is caught in a delicate situation. The other Parent involved is Draco Malfoy. Well. Isn't that nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the hd_inspired community over at LJ in 2008.

_Good evening, Mr Potter._

_I have the displeasure of informing you that your presence will be required at the school within the next week for a discussion about the recent behaviour of your son Albus Severus. He was found after curfew in a classroom, in the middle of highly inappropriate behaviour with a fellow pupil. I know you are a busy man, but it would be of the utmost importance for you to talk to your son in this matter, as it is far more than a breach of school rules. Parental guidance is needed in this kind of situation._

_Owl me back or firecall me to set the date for the meeting of the discussion, and don't worry too much, your son is all right, besides maybe a hurt pride._

_Yours sincerely, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry._

Harry lay down his glasses and the letter, then rubbed his eyes. Now Albus was getting into trouble. He had thought that being a single parent would get easier with all the children at Hogwarts and James finally growing up a bit and stopping the continuous prank-playing, but now his second son had obviously hit puberty hard. He sometimes wished Ginny was still there to help him with the kids, but nothing could alter the past. 

The only thing to change was the future... a future in which he was supposed to show up at Hogwarts as soon as possible. He'd have to go on Friday, that was his day off duty. He'd fire-call McGonagall tomorrow before work... And he already dreaded what he would have to talk about with his son. He was only thirteen, after all! He really shouldn't be in inappropriate situations with fellow pupils yet... Harry had first been interested in girls in fourth year, and hadn't done anything REAL until he was even older... Really, why would Albus start dating girls at thirteen?

\-- 

Albus Severus Potter was decidedly nervous about this whole mess.  
Not nervous because he was ashamed or embarassed of what he had done. No, it was more the fact that his father had to come to school because of it, that made him nervous. Dad had enough to do! He was an important Auror, he had work to do, and he surely wouldn't be very happy to be called away from work for somethin THIS TRIVIAL!  
This short, meaningless litte... snog... and... some groping, okay... anyways, NOTHING that would warrant his father being called away from work!  
Albus fidgeted in his chair in front of Professor Longbottom's desk. He had to wait here alone, while Professor Longbottom talked to his father and Headmistress McGonagall... And a little embarassment finally made it into Albus' thoughts. His Head of House was an old friend of his father... and he knew about the WHOLE affair with Scorpius... oh no. Albus began to pray that Uncle Neville wouldn't tell everything to his dad.  
And still, why did they have to call dad in the first place? It's not as if some near-sexual contact with another student was that much out of the ordinary... It happaened everywhere! Okay, ususally everyone made really really sure they weren't caught, but... REALLY!  
And Albus so dreaded the moment his father would start the father-son-talk. Scorpius, being a little book-worm, had found some interesting books in the library last year, and Albus probably knew more about sex than his father. Who, after all, had only ever slept with ONE PERSON! Whom he had married, and had three children with. And he was old, after all. All parents were terrifyingly slow on the uptake concerning sexual stuff.

\--

Harry stepped out of the floo in Headmistress McGonagall's office, that still looked a lot like Dumbledore's office in his time. He dusted off, while looking around at the occupants of the room. There was Neville, who was Head of Gryffindor House, and Blaise Zabini, who had taken over the job of Arithmancy-Professor and was the new Head of Slytherin House. So the girl was a Slytherin? Well, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had diminished quite a bit in the last few years. And maybe Albus was a bit more sympathetic with the Slytherins, after all, he had thought quite a bit about maybe being one. 

When he had dusted off, Neville had already gotten to his feet to hug Harry. „Good to see you, Harry! And don't look so worried, it's gonna be all right...!“ McGonagall and Zabini had gotten up as well, Zabini only greeted Harry with a business-like handshake and a curt nod, and McGonagall gave Neville somewhat of a glare before shaking Harry's hand.  
„Sit down, please, Mr. Potter. As soon as the other parent has arrived, we'll talk about this... incident. He should be arriving any minute now.“  
And just as she spoke, the fire roared again and the man to step out was about the last person Harry had expected. It was Draco Malfoy.

A bit dumbfounded, Harry got to his feet to greet Malfoy with a handshake and nod, then they all sat down again. Harry was still trying to process the fact that obviously MALFOY was the father of Albus love interest. And as far as Harry knew, Malfoy didn't have a daughter. He had a son. Scorpius. Who was in Albus' year. But...  
Harry's thoughts froze right there, and he snapped out of them noticing that McGonagall had already started speaking. 

„... well know, Hogwarts has a certain obligation towards the parents, since they cannot watch their children while they are here. As we have many different parents, the rules concerning contact between the boys and girls are strict for the sleeping chambers, and it is forbidden to engage in sexual contact with another student on the grounds of Hogwarts. I know this was not handled as strictly when your year returned to take NEWTs, but considering engagements and upcoming marriages, it was considered inappropriate, especially as most of you had already grown up in the war. But that was an exception to the rule, and certainly does not apply to this case. Now, young Scorpis and Albus were found in an unused classroom two nights ago, with their hands...“ Was McGonagall blushing? „in inappropriate places on each other's bodies.“  
Malfoy, who had been very silent until now, interrupted her. „So, you are saying my son was engaging in homosexual activity with Potter's son?“  
McGonagall cleared her throat in the uncomfortable silence, before answering with a simple „Well, yes.“  
„Did you ask Scorpius if he was participating in this... scandalous acts willingly? Scorpius was raised in a decent environment, nothing in his upbringing would bring out such tendencies!“  
Harry felt anger welling up in him. Was Malfoy suggesting that Albus forced Scorpius to do this? Ridiculous! Albus would never initiate something like this! And anyways, Malfoy was talking rubbish! He couldn't stop himself, when some memories welled up in some almost-deleted part of his brain: „Yeah, because you're such a monk at home...“ he muttered quietly, which Malfoy heard nevertheless, shooting him a deathglare. But his attention was taken from Harry just the next moment.

„I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Malfoy, but from what we know, your son was participating very willingly.“ Zabini had spoken up, for the first time now. „When Mr. Calleth, the new caretaker, found the boys, he entered just as Scorpius was proposing oral sex to Albus. Which you usually don't do quite as devotedly if you are forced. And from what Mr. Calleth told us, and he is very believable, both boys were in this situation very willingly.“  
Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing a little. Albus was too young for something like that!  
Malfoy kept silent, but his glare was still murderous.  
„Well“, McGonagall took up the conversation again, „since this behaviour cannot be tolerated at Hogwarts, the two boys will get extensive detention. Seperately, of course. But since this aspect of teenage development is something that needs proper parental guidance, I have called you“ She looked first at Harry, then at Malfoy, „here so you can talk about this with your sons. Their Heads of House have already talked to your sons, so maybe you should talk to Professors Longbottom and Zabini first, but a conversation with your sons is obligatory. Please remind them of the school rules, and get them to realize that they are far too young to be engaging in acts like that. Thank you.“  
She got up. „I have to attend a meeting with some of the staff, so I will leave you my office to deal with your sons. Good day!“

With another nod, she was gone. Harry looked over to Nevile, who was about to get up and beckoned Hary to one corner of the office, while Zabini did the same with Malfoy and another corner. 

„So, Harry. Teenage sons bite, eh?“ Harry groaned and buried his right hand in his hair. „I thought James was he troublemaker in the family! But this.. well, can you tell me what really happened? McGonagall was beating around the bush quite a bit...“ „You sure you want to hear it?“ Neville said with a smile bordering on a smirk. Harry gave him a suffering look. „Just spill. I have to deal with it either way, I might as well hear it now.“ Neville gave him another look before starting to speak.

„Well, basically, this is not the first time we caught them at something. We found them in each other's common rooms after curfew a few times, but only on weekends, so it was not that big a deal. And it also looked just like a harmless friendship, they were talking, sharing food they had gotten from the kitchens, all harmless. Then, Mr Calleth comes running into my office that night, Scorpius on one arm and Albus on the other. Abus still had his trousers half-opened and was definity terrified and embarrassed, while Scorpius seemd deathly afraid. Mr Calleth told me what he had seen upon entering a room where Peeves had heard „weird sounds“ coming from. Both boys had their hands down each other's trousers and, as mentioned by Blaise, Scrpius was just asking Albus if he should „suck him until all he sees is stars.“ You certainly can't deny that he got some flowery language from his upbringing, but that didn't help with Mr Calleth. He brought them to me, since he knew I'd be up and probably knew how to handle this more quiety than Blaise. They wouldn't tell me much, were too scared of the consequences and too embarrassed of being caught, so I can't tell you if there's anything else behind it but youthful curiousity.“  
„Youthful curiousity! They're thirteen! I certainly didn't think of wanking with... anyone! At that age! Much less sucking someone!“ Harry didn't know what he should make of this. Albus had always seemed so.. sensible to him. And shy. God, what kind of image did he set for Lily! She was in her first year at Hogwarts, after all!  
Neville laid a hand on harry's shoulder. „Keep cool. When you were that age, you had a lot of other stuff going on. I know that Seamus and Dean were actually doing some experimenting back in our third year. It's not that early. Given, a bit early, but some kids just are that way. But you should talk to him about it, and see that he knows what he's doing, and that he knows that he can say no anytime he wants. Though I don't think Scorpius really is the type to force anything.“  
„Okay. Then let's get the boy here. Time to tell him that I won't bite off his head...“  
„I'll go fetch him, Blaise also seems about ready to get Scorpius, just wait a second in here, allright?“ Harry nodded, and Neville left the room with Zabini. Which left Harry with a still-murderous-looking Draco Malfoy. Uh-oh.

\-- 

Albus stood up with a fast jerk when Professor Longbottom walked into the office. The man smiled at Albus' anxious face, trying to soothe the boy, while saying: „Your father is waiting for us in the Headmistress' office, I'll take you there, okay?“  
Albus nodded a little shyly, then he followed Professor Longbottom out of the room. They went along several of the corridors until they reached a gargoyle that Albus had always found silly when passing by. Neville said „Rhododendron“ and the silly gargoyle jumped to the side to reveal a hidden staircase. Albus was motioned to go first, Neville followed behind him, and they went up the stairs until they arrived at a doorstep that was already occupied.  
In front of them stood Scorpius with Professor Zabini, the latter of which was just about to open the door in front of him. Scorpius had turned upon their approach and exchanged a short look with Albus. Albus looked down with a slightly reddened face, Scorpius hadn't seemed very pleased with the situation, but there was still that fire in his eyes...

\-- 

Harry had sat down on his chair in front of the desk again, as had Draco. Harry was trying to look anywhere else, but the way Malfoy was burning holes in his body with his glares, his own gaze always wandered back to the other man.  
Finally, he decided to speak.  
„You know, this really isn't my fault, Malfoy. I certainly never encouraged Albus to do anything with your son!“  
„Oh, you didn't? So are you saying it's my fault?“ the acidic tone of the former Slytherin bit back. „Are you saying that a former Death Eater can only sire a child that would be lacking morals?“  
Harry was taken somewhat aback by this harsh counter-attack, but this is what you got when talking to Draco Malfoy, he should have known.  
„Oh yes, but it's not your having been a Death Eater that would get me the idea! I know enough about your personal morals to doubt your ability to raise a child properly!“  
That made Malfoy look down, he even seemed a bit embarassed.  
„I thought we had decided to forget about that incident, Potter!“  
„I was just making a point. And you're right, we should really forget about it.“  
Harry was a bit ashaed of himself, they really had decided to forget about THAT night. It was low of him to have brought it up.  
And any thoughts about it were irrelevant now anyways, as the door opened and their sons stepped through with their respective house teachers.

\-- 

When Albus entered the headmistress' office, he had to hold himself back from immediatly running to his father, but he managed a – he hoped – self-confident gait, even though he hugged his father fiercly. From the corner of his eye he saw Scorpius only shaking his father's hand, but he still didn't draw back from the embrace, he loved his father, and a proper hug was only fair! Adults also hugged each other!  
They sat down, and the two house-teachers left the room after a short goodbye to the boys and their parents.  
Harry was the first to take up the conversation.  
„Well, Albus. There are flowers and bees. The flowers have the pollen, and then the bee comes flying along and takes the pollen... and...“  
He was interrupted by a loud snort from Malfoy.  
„Seriously, Potter, you're still so much of a prude that you start with the bees and the flowers?“  
Albus also felt a bit insulted that his father would start with that, since it was absolute rubbish. But well, what did you expect from ADULTS.  
„Dad, really, I know about bees and flowers all right. Can we just skip that part?“  
Harry looked hurt and only said „Okay“ in response.  
After a moment of silence, Mr Malfoy started talking.  
„Scorpius, when you like a girl, you have to take certain precautions before doing anything more with her. First of all, of course, you have to think if she's actually befitting your status, and if she isn't, you should not pursue any relationship with her at all! Now, if She is befitting your status, you-“  
„Father, I'm not interested in girls. Why do you think they found me with Potter instead of that terrible know-it-all Weasley-girl?“  
Draco had an indignant look on his face, and he was silent for a moment. Then he took up the conversation again: „A relationship with another boy never is befitting your status, Scorpius. Even if something of the sort is actually happening, it is supposed to be conducted in complete secrecy!“  
At that, Harry had to snort. Someone was talking!  
Albus looked at his father in surprise. What was that about?  
But Malfoy continued his talk about family honour without a glance at Harry. 

Scorpius got bored pretty soon. He knew all about his father's ideas on family honour, and he also knew that he only repeated the same shit his father and grandfather had said before him. Scorpius had seen enough of his grandfather and knew enough about the family's history in the two wizarding wars to never argue, and still ignore all that stuff.  
But Mr Potters rections to some of his father's remarks were interesting.  
Still, this boring droning had to be stopped.  
„Father, I know your family ideals. I can assure that it most certainly was my intention that this little affair be kept quiet. You seriously do not think I invited the caretaker to come in when he did, do you? So could we please skip this part of the conversation and get to the „use a condom and be careful when tying someone up“-part?“

Draco couldn't believe what his son had just said. Did his upbringing fail so miserably? Potter probably was just short of laughing himself silly with this performance.  
„Scorpius. Must I remind you, that this is not the manner of speaking that I raised you to? Could you please at least speak in a manner befitting your status, if you cannot act like it?“  
„Dad. Just drop the act. There is nobody here who would care about my status. Albus knows a lot more about me and my body than is 'befitting my status' and Mr Potter certainly doesn't care, being Albus father. So, is there anything else you have to tell me?“

Harry found it a little amusing how Draco obviously had very little control over his son. But well, he certainly didn't have any more control over Albus, so they were even. Teenage sons... terrifying.  
But he had to get out of this sitauation, as Malfoy didn't seem to be very inclined to change the topic.  
„Well, ehm, Albus. I guess we shuld get to the point of this. You're both boys, there are no girls involved in this affair, so... ehm... let's talk about the matter on hand. In homosexual sex... ehm... you don't have to worry about the other partner getting pregnant, obviously, but there are other dangers. Of course, everything has to happen consensually. And in order to avoid embarassing situations on the next morning, you should never embark on anything after drinking to much alcohol... actually, considering your age, you shouldn't drink at all! But that's also for later, when you're older! And never, NEVER! take any weird potions. No matter who tells you that you would be having a lot more fun if you took them!  
„Now, that's the most important for now, we can talk about the rest when you're older, okay?“

Albus was a little surprised when his father started speaking so openly, but well, even adults had their moments. The alcohol thingy – well, his father definitely should never find out about the parties that sometimes took place in the Room of Requirement. Or any parties, at that. Albus had never considered any potions, he knew some of the consequences from the tales his father told from work, and the reasoning agreed with him. But the prudish side of his father finally won again when he abruptly stopped his talk.  
„Dad. You always tell me „when you're older!“. When will I ever be old enough?“ Albus hated that old excuse. If his father wanted to do this pityful father-son-talk he should do it now! Or he should just leave it!

„Never, if it's my choice.“ Harry mumbled into his nonexistent beard.  
Really. Albus was thirteen. He should not be engaging in sexual activity at that age!

Scorpius watched the exchange with growing amusement. And his own father's reactions! When Mr Potter had mentioned the alcohol, Draco had seemed to blush a little bit. And really, someone with such a spotless history as Mr Potter, talking about „embarassing situations“ due to alcohol? And Draco had visibly exhaled when Mr Potter had stopped speaking. What could this mean? He had to find out!  
„Father, what is your advice to me concerning homosexual relationships? Besides me not having them?“ 

This was a disaster. Potter with his stupid allusions to that one fucking night of drunken sex... And Scorpius had that closed expression on his face, the one that said he was up to something. Damn, had the boy noticed Draco's reactions to some of the things Harry had said? This was so doomed.  
And then his son continued asking. He had to answer, and his son wouldn't accept anything but a straightforward answer this time...  
„Besides your not flaunting any of this queer nonsense, I would guess that you not spread your legs for someone you don't know, and that you always use lots of lube!“  
Oh shit. Had he actually just said that?

Lube?  
Had his father just said that you should always use lots of lube?  
This was getting ever the more interesting. He definitely should pry deeper.

Albus looked at Mr Malfoy with surprise evident on hs face. Had the man just begun talking about lube? This was getting weird. 

Harry couldn't stop a blush spreading over his cheeks.  
Yeah, lots of lube might have made a few things a little less awkward.  
Damn. He shouldn't think about that night. Notthinkingaboutitnotthinkingaboutitnotthink...

„So, father, where is the lube necessary? And if I don't hav any lube handy, what should I do?“  
Scorpius had a hard time keeing his face straight. There was an evil smirk just at the corner of his lips that had to be held back, or his father would notice that these questions actually had nothing to do with lacking knowledge on Scorpius' part.

Draco choked on his breath. When the following coughing fit had subsided, he turned towards his son. „This is something that you need not know at your age! And you don't do anything without lube!“

„Besides giving head, rimming, petting and all the other really fun parts about sex...“ Harry muttered. Silently. Or so he thought, because the next thing he heard was Draco's harsh reply of „Care to repeat that, Potter?“  
He knew that voice. Harsh, demanding, just like that night... damn, he should not think of it! And Draco got so hot when provoked...

„Oh, you know, I was just mentioning all the fun things you can do without lube... Giving head... Petting... Or Rimming, my favourite, you remember?“

Albus could only stare. What the HELL was his father saying? REMEMBER? What was this, some kind of morbid joke? 

Scorpius couldn't hold back the smirk any longer. THAT had been clear. There was a LOT beneath the surface here... and he was absolutely set on revealing every last embarassing detail of it!  
„Oh, dad, I heard about rimming, but you couldn't possibly describe it to me properly, could you?“

Damn Potter. Damn this fucking son of his for getting this thing going with Scorpius. Damn McGonagall for calling him here. Damn himself for coming! Damn Scorpius for being the devious little son of his father!!!  
And damn himself for ever having slept with Harry Potter, the fucking hero of the wizarding world. Fucking, that was the right word.

„Oh, I bet Draco would love to tell you, if he wasn't your father. You are after all a little young to do these things.“  
Harry stood up and walked over to Draco, who by now had buried his face in his hands. He bowed down, so he could whisper into Draco's ear: „You know, I'd actually not be opposed to a repeat of that night. We tuck our sons into bed, and then we vanish from here, and have a nice evening? What about it?“

Draco wished he ould just disappear. Damn the Anti-Apparition wards all around Hogwarts! DAMN THE WORLD!  
Potter's offer was just too good to turn down.

The next thing Harry knew, he had Draco Malfoy's lips pressed on his own. And it felt so good!  
When they finally seperated, their sons looked at them with mouths wide open.  
„Boys, his is the part where the adults vanish and the children go to bed. It' getting late, I bet you would rather spend the rest of your evening in your common rooms! Go!“  
And with that, Harry turned hs back on the boys and started another long kiss. 

The two boys exchanged a glance, then they bolted from the room.  
PARENTS DIND'T HAVE SEX! And even if they DID, Albus and Scorpius didn't want to see or hear anything about it ever again.


End file.
